1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with a global increase in energy usage, the interest in efficient use of limited energy has been significantly increased. Therefore, the adoption of an inverter using an intelligent power module (IPM) for efficiently converting energy in existing home appliances and industrial products has accelerated.
In accordance with an increase in use of this power module, the market's demand for a power module having high integration density, high capacity, and a small size has increased. Therefore, interest in the necessity of solving a heat generation problem of an electronic component has significantly increased.
Therefore, in order to increase efficiency of the power module and secure high reliability thereof, as a scheme for solving the heat generation problem, a structure in which the power module and a water cooling system are separately manufactured and then combined with each other has been used.
However, in the case of the above-mentioned structure, a manufacturing cost for each of the power module and the water cooling system increases, and it is difficult to expect effective heat radiation effect due to a form in which separate apparatuses are combined with each other.